New Life
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Sequel to What's Lost Can Be Found. A new family member and tournament hosted by KaibaCorpresents all kinds of new problems. And what new secret is Kisara hiding? Please review.


**Phoenix: Okay...I originally wanted to give myself a break but then I got caught on this... How is this helping me relax again?**

* * *

Kisara paced the white-tiled floor nervously, wringing her hands occasionally and fiddling with her crystal. Tozokou sighed as he let his head recline on the seat in the hospital waiting room. The detective/lawyer was dressed in a beige business suit with a white shirt and blood-red tie. Anzu and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters on a table not too far off, both were still in their school uniforms despite the hour being late. Tozokou watched his baby sister pace for a few minutes then checked his watch.

"Jounochi-Motou Kisara, if you do not stop pacing, you will fall through the floor," he said as he reclined again and loosened his deep crimson necktie. Kisara started rubbing her palms together again and patting down her school uniform. She started looking out the windows at the pouring rain. The clouds were a mix of deep ebony and midnight black, with the occasional white flash of lightning followed by thunder.

"You cannot blame me, Onii-chan. Nee-sama is in there, alone. Nii-sama is at work and won't be here for another hour and-" Kisara stopped as an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clasped over her eyes. A pair of lips kissed her temple as a light chuckle shook her from behind.

"You need to stop worrying so much Kisara." The white-haired girl giggled as she peeled off the hand and turned around to face her boyfriend's deep blue eyes. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for coming Seto," she said before receiving a kiss on the lips.

"Blegh!" The two nearly jumped away and Kisara giggled a little harder at the sight of one Kaiba Mokuba who shook his head before walking over to Yugi and Anzu. "You're in public you two!" Kisara shook her head.

"I can almost imagine you saying that to him when he gets a serious girlfriend," Kisara said as she and Seto sat down next to Tozokou.

"But seriously, you don't need to worry. Yami-san is in there with your sister and I called Atemu a few minutes ago and he said he took the other entrance and he'll be with his wife in a few minutes." Kisara leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Tozokou gave the CEO a friendly nod before he stood up and the elevator hissed again, this time revealing an auburn-haired girl in the Domino Junior High uniform -a pink jacket, knee-length navy skirt and white button-up- with grey-green eyes shot through the doors and catapaulted into his arms.

"Shizuka!"the detective said as his half-sister clung to his jacket as if her life depended on it. Kisara and Seto stood up and made their way over just as Shizuka started crying into her brother's clothes. "What's the matter?" he asked as he stroked the shoulder-blade-length tresses.

"My Okaa-san," she gasped out, partially muffled by Tozokou. Kisara placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder and the girl moved to her sister instead, still crying. The olympic medalist sat down slowly and held her sister on her lap, whispering comforts into her ear and stroking her hair.

"What about your Okaa-san?" Kisara asked when Shizuka had quieted somewhat.

"She wants to take us away. Ani-kun and me. She wants to take us away from all of you. Ani-kun got in a fight with her and ran off. I came here when she turned on me." During Shizuka's explanation, Tozokou's hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. After a moment of Shizuka hiccupping from her crying, he placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Did you run all the way here?" he asked gently. Shizuka nodded. "I'll get you a drink then. Wait here." Without another word, he headed for the vending machines down the hall. Kisara continued to stroke her sister's hair and held her close as Seto sat down next to them.

"Shizuka-chan, Nii-sama would never let your mother take you away. If it comes to it, we'll fight for custody of both you and Katsuya. You realize that right?" Shizuka nodded. Kisara smiled. "Then dry your eyes," she said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at the mix of rain and tears on her sister's face.

"Arigato, Nee-san." Kisara hugged Shizuka and kissed her forehead.

"SHIZUKA!" screeched someone behind them. Everyone assembled snapped to their feet to face one angry woman in her later fourties at the very least, with greying auburn hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a crimson business suit and her face beginning to turn the same color. Kisara pushed Shizuka behind her and Kaiba did the same to Kisara as Anzu and Yugi moved in front of Mokuba. "How dare you! I will not have a daughter who loves another woman! It's an abomination!" Kisara stiffened.

"Okaa-san-"

"Quiet!" Shizuka flinched. Kisara stepped forward.

"How dare you! No one has the right to talk to her like that! Not even you!"

"And this no longer concerns you! My daughter does not take part in such-such- such atrocities!" Kisara could feel a growl growing in her throat as Mrs. Kawai came closer. The whitette moved Shizuka again as the older woman was within easy reaching distance of her daughter. "Out of my way you..." The mother delivered a hard slap to Kisara's cheek, causing the girl to reel into Kaiba and a small sliver of blood to appear on her mouth.

Mrs. Kawai grabbed her daughter's wrist and Shizuka instantly began to struggle.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, scratching at her mother's hand. Mrs. Kawai raised her hand to strike her daughter when another hand grabbed her from behind.

"Kawai Kyoko, you're under arrest for assault, conspiracy to kidnap, and conspiracy to abuse a child," Tozokou said as he gripped his step-mother's wrist even harder, making her release Shizuka, who ran to her sister. "Just so you know, my name is Detective Jounochi Tozokou, your husband's son fromhis first marriage. The girl you just hit, is his last child from that marriage," he finished as he snapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

"You cannot arrest me! Not without a proper warrant!" Tozokou pulled the handcuffs toward a chair and used them to bind her to it.

"I actually can if I believe you will flee or the crime is severe," he said in a plain tone as he pulled out his phone and called an off-duty colleaugue to come and pick up Shizuka's mother. Kisara sighed deeply as she stroked her sister's hair again.

"Nee-san, you're bleeding!" Yugi said as he and the other two came over. Kisara felt her mouth and pulled her fingers away to see the crimson liquid on her pale fingertips.

"Excuse me a moment," she said as she stood up and headed for the restroom. Tozokou watched her until she was gone before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Shizuka.

"Are you alright Shizuka?" he asked gently. Shizuka nodded. "Has she ever done this before?" Again, the girl nodded and took a sip of her water. "Then I'll call some other friends of mine and get a judge to look over whatever case I can pull together. I'll need your help for that."

"How dare you try to set my own daughter against me!" Tozokou glared at her.

"From a current American and Japanese Dual citizen to a former, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one shall be assigned to you. Now please be quiet. My sister-in-law is in labor with my nephew right now."

"You tell her Onii-chan," Kisara said as she reappeared. Tozokou went to her and took her chin in between to fingers, checking her for any damage aside from the reddening spot on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kisara nodded as she went and took a seat next to Seto again.

"Your sure your alright? I mean, most people don't just start bleeding from being hit. Especially from the mouth," the CEO said. Kisara nodded.

"She just made me bite the inside of my cheek a little. That's what caused the blood."

"Who's bleeding?" asked Yami as he peered around the corner. He glanced around and shook his head. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"How's Nee-sama doing?" Kisara asked. Yami bit his lip as he stepped out, holding a little blue bundle in his arms.

"She's doing fine," he said as he pulled back the blanket a little to reveal the squirming boy inside. The girls gasped as Yami walked over to them. "Everyone, meet Jounochi Hiro." Yami placed his newborn nephew in Kisara's arms and the tiny infant squealed a little before grabbing hold of his aunt's finger. He had a few tufts of dark hair but his eyes were a deep violet color, like his father.

"Konichiwa Hiro-kun," Kisara giggled as Hiro yawned widely. "I'm your aunt, Kisara. You can call me Oba Kisara when you're old enough." Carefully, she handed the baby to his other aunts and uncles, each who introduced themselves in turn before the child was back in Kisara's arms, facing Seto. "This is Kaiba Seto. He's my boyfriend Hiro-kun. And this is his younger brother Mokuba." She smiled at her nephew. "Look at you, hardly even a day old and you already have so many friends." Yami smiled.

"Well, if you all are done saying hello, I need to take my nephew to the nursery." Yami picked up the infant and walked off with him. All the girls started talking about how cute the child was, holding the attention of all the boys. No one noticed the gold lightning bolt shoot across the sky.

* * *

**Phoenix: Who loved all this? Seriously, I want to know! Leave me a review please!**


End file.
